No Toques a Mi Hermana
by yusha
Summary: Todos en Suna sabían que había que tener cuidado en cuanto apareciese en escena Temari… o mejor dicho, cuando apareciese su hermano Gaara, quien en muy contadas ocasiones se le separaba... para su desgracia, Shikamaru no era de Suna y no estaba enterado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

**Aclaraciones de la Autora:** _Gomenasai!!!! la verdad es que no me pude resistir a publicar esta historia Ya se que tengo todavia otras historias en las que debería trabajar, pero ayer se me ocurrió estoy y ya lo estoy desarrollando... además, esta sera una historia corta -espero xD- Ahora si, sin más, les dejo el prólogo de esto que titulé... _

* * *

**+ No toques a mi hermana +**

Todos en Suna sabían que había que tener cuidado en cuanto apareciese en escena Sabaku no Temari… o mejor dicho, cuando apareciese su hermano Gaara, quien en muy contadas ocasiones se le separaba.

Si bien ella era una mujer rubia sumamente hermosa, por la que de verdad valdría la pena luchar, todos aquellos quienes habían intentado siquiera dirigirle la palabra habían acabado hospitalizados… porque los celos de su hermano pelirrojo habían resultado inversamente proporcionales a la perfección que la mujer encarnaba… así que, el simple hecho de verla directamente implicaba todo un gran riesgo, y qué decir sobre la posibilidad de hablar con ella era algo prácticamente prohibido si eras un hombre.

Sí, en Suna todo el mundo lo sabía, pero fuera de ahí, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes no era nadie de quien preocuparse… o al menos eso había pensado al principio el caballero de ojos negros que durante su viaje había tenido la dicha de conocerla...

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó sin disimulo a su guía el extranjero, que en cuanto vio el escultural cuerpo de piel bronceada entrar a la embajada, precedida de todo un séquito de hombres y mujeres. El guía sintió casi a su corazón detenerse al chocar su mirada con los verdes ojos del pelirrojo que había aparecido al lado de la rubia casi de la nada.

-Son el nuevo Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato y su hermana la Embajadora – le informó apresurado, desviando abruptamente la mirada de los recién llegados y fingiendo que no los había visto, todavía sentía la fría mirada del Kazekage sobre sí por haberse atrevido a verlos…

-¿El pelirrojo ese es su hermano?- preguntó el extranjero, todavía con la desfachatez de señalarlo con el índice, y el guía que de nuevo casi sintió un paro cardiaco se apresuró a capturar y bajar la atrevida mano que había osado siquiera señalarlos…

-¡Por favor mantenga la compostura y sea respetuoso, Nara san!- pidió a modo de súplica y a la vez regaño el guía, casi maldiciéndose a sí mismo por elegir ese día y esa hora en específico para llevar al muchacho a la embajada de Konoha en Suna… y el muchacho como respuesta arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla en donde esperaba…

-Yo no he hecho nada malo, y no veo cual fue la falta de respeto- aseguro casi con aburrimiento en su voz, manteniendo durante unos segundos en su interlocutor, antes de seguir con la vista a la embajadora que entró al elevador, y descubriendo casi al instante los verdes ojos del Kazekage fijos de forma amenazadora en él…

¿Y a ese tipo qué diablos le pasaba, porqué lo veía así a él que no había hecho nada?

* * *


	2. Bienvenido a Suna

_**Disclamer:** __Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 1. Bienvenido a Suna.**_

El edificio de relaciones exteriores, en donde se ubicaban las oficinas de todas las embajadas y consulados del extranjero que mantenían relaciones cordiales y diplomáticas con Suna, una de las cinco grandes naciones mundiales, era sin duda el más grande en toda la aldea.

Con tan sólo llegar a las inmediaciones cercanas, uno se daba cuenta de lo importante que ese edificio era: por lo menos en 2 calles a la redonda, uno podía encontrarse con cientos de personas de distintas razas y nacionalidades dirigiéndose al mismo punto… y era toda esa variedad de personas, lo que más le gustaba a ella de su trabajo.

-Deberías reconsiderar el puesto que te ofrezco- comentó el muchacho a su espalda, tratando de atraer la atención de la rubia que parecía muy interesada en el paisaje del que disfrutaba a través de la ventana, a pesar de que en la aldea predominaba el clima más bien desértico.

-No hay nada que reconsiderar Gaara, éste es mi lugar… además, ¿para qué serviría yo en tu gabinete presidencial? – respondió después de dejar escapar un suspiro, e ir a sentarse en el escritorio frente al pelirrojo que la miraba fingiendo no mostrar ninguna expresión, aunque ella descubrió en los verdes ojos un dejo de súplica…

-Temari serías un miembro muy importante…

-Aquí ya soy importante – interrumpió ella antes de escuchar por décimo novena ocasión las razones de su hermano, quien ya estaba acabando con su paciencia.- Quizás no soy la directora general de la secretaría, pero mi puesto es muy importante Gaara, tengo bajo mi cargo la subdirección del suroeste y…

-Y podrías tener bajo tu dirección a todas las subdivisiones regionales pero te niegas - interrumpió ahora él, poniéndose de pie y ocupando el lugar de la rubia frente a la ventana, tratando en vano de no alterarse de más. Sin embargo, su charla fue interrumpida gracias a la llamada de la asistente de su hermana que por el comunicador los interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?- cuestionó la rubia, masajeándose suavemente la sien, y agradeciendo internamente que el trabajo la llamara. Últimamente Gaara se estaba poniendo demasiado insistente con ella.

-Señorita Temari, su cita de las once treinta ya ha llegado- le informó a través del comunicador, y aunque la asistente no la veía, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Que pase por favor,- y dicho esto, cortó la comunicación, poniéndose de pie y topándose con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos su hermano menor.- Tengo trabajo que hacer Gaara, ¿te importaría marcharte?- le pidió lo más cordial que podía, lamentablemente para ella, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y respondió con una ceja bien arqueada.

-¿Te molestaría que me quedase? Porque no tengo intención alguna de irme.

Y suspirando entre cansada, resignada y frustrada, la rubia volvió a masajearse la sien. Lo dicho. Gaara estaba insoportablemente insistente…

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta, y respirando profundo, la directora general de embajadas y consulados del suroeste, se puso de pie, ignorando ya a su hermano.

-Pase – indicó con voz tranquila, y acto seguido la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a la asistente, que indicando con su mano al interior del lugar, le permitió el paso antes de cerrar, a un joven de piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, negra cabellera atada en una alta coleta, y unos profundos ojos negros que por un momento dejaron a la rubia casi sin aliento…

-Buenos días- saludó con voz varonil el muchacho, fijando por completo su atención en la mujer que tenía al frente. Ciertamente, era mucho más hermosa ahora que la tenía cerca…

-Buenos días, pase adelante por favor, señor…

-Nara, Shikamaru Nara – se presentó el caballero, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la mujer para saludarla, sin embargo cuando ella había estado a punto de extender el brazo, el joven se encontró estrechando una mano que no era la de ella… y que por cierto parecía querer exprimirle de tanta fuerza que estaba usando.

-Bienvenido a Suna, señor Nara, yo soy el nuevo Kazekage y es para mi un honor darle la bienvenida a la aldea – se presentó el pelirrojo mirándolo con una seriedad que rayaba en el odio, y una frialdad en la voz que parecía estar cargada de amenaza… entonces, el extranjero entendió el porqué del miedo de su guía cuando había visto entrar en el edificio al joven pelirrojo.

-El honor es mío, Kazekage sama… no pensé que tendría el placer de conocerlo en mi primer visita a la embajada- respondió haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, cordialidad y tranquilidad que le era posible, dado que el gobernador de Suna estaba casi machacándole la mano…

-Sin duda alguna, es usted tremendamente afortunado – respondió, finalmente soltándole, y haciendo referencia no sólo a encontrarse con él. Entonces, la rubia todavía a su espalda, se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos muchachos.

-Por favor, tome asiento señor Nara, la entrevista no nos tomará mucho tiempo- le pidió con amabilidad, señalando la silla al lado del muchacho, y pasando la vista de uno a otro con seriedad.

El Kazekage asintió serenamente y regresó a su puesto junto a la ventana, aunque esta vez mirando hacia el interior de la oficina, más específicamente al pelinegro que se había atrevido a intentar tocar a su hermana… y eso no iba a pasar mientras él estuviera presente, no señor... que se conformara con el honor que estaba teniendo de verla y hablar con ella, un honor y placer por el que muchos morirían por conseguir…

Y en cuanto el extranjero se sentó, la mujer hizo lo mismo, para extraer enseguida una serie de papeles que mantenía guardados en el primer cajón del escritrio.

-Tengo entendido señor Nara, que esta es la primer ocasión en que visita Suna, ¿me equivoco?- comenzó a entrar en detalles Temari, revisando el expediente que su asistente le había entregado nada más llegar; el muchacho asintió con solemnidad, pasando una fugaz mirada al pelirrojo antes de centrar por completo su atención al fino rostro de la embajadora…

-Está en lo correcto, ¿le importaría llamarme por mi nombre de pila? Aún son muy joven para que me traten como un señor- pidió con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que la rubia alzara la vista de los papeles y le sonriera ligeramente...

Ninguno de los dos se percataron de la intensa mirada asesina del Kazekage, que había entrecerrado los ojos en un vano intento por intimidar al ojinegro que osaba intimar con su hermana en su presencia… si ése atrevido no fuera un extranjero, seguro ya lo habría sujetado por el cuello y lanzado todas las amenazas e improperios que estaba pensando...

-En ese caso Shikamaru, debo informarle que todos los papeles están en orden, si así lo desea, mañana mismo puede tomar posesión del puesto como embajador de Konoha en Suna…

Y ante la atónita mirada de Gaara, Temari se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del pelinegro que con una cautivadora sonrisa, cerraba el trato…

-Y nuevamente, sea bienvenido a Suna…

* * *

_Gracias a {**Derama17, Kumiko Uzumaki, titxutema y Kanakosita**}por los reviews que me han dejado!!!! Como podrán ver, el fict si tiene continuación, no determino todavía cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero espero que no sean muchos… y tampoco que sean tan pocos jajaja xD_

_En fin, ya se que apenas era el prólogo, y por eso casi nadie lo ha leído, pero espero que este fict también tenga buenos resultados, y buenos seguidores, porque si no es asi de verdad me sentiré muy desilusionada…_

_Anden, no sean malos y déjenme reviews sobre este capítulo! Nada me hace más feliz que los reviews… así que, por favor háganme sentir feliz! _

_Los quiero, saludos n.n_


	3. Ya Tengo Planes

_**Disclamer:** __Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 2.

_** Ya Tengo Planes**_

Para cuando Sabaku no Gaara reaccionó ante lo que acababa de presenciar, el nuevo embajador de Konoha ya se había marchado de aquella habitación, dejando nuevamente solos al par de hermanos. Y fulminando a la rubia con su mirada, el Kazekage se obligó a mantener la serenidad en su voz a pesar de las ansias de sangre que sentía.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Has contratado a un hombre Temari, un** hombre**- le recriminó al instante, recalcando la última palabra esperando que ella se diese cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acababa de hacer. – Tú siempre contratas mujeres, ¿ahora porque has elegido a un hombre?- cuestionó andando hacia ella, que al instante respondió.

-Es un hombre muy capaz y apto para el puesto Gaara, no creas que no lo he investigado. Si hubiese encontrado a una mujer más calificada, créeme que la hubiera elegido por sobre él, pero no había nadie que lo superase - respondió ella también muy serena, aunque ni siquiera lo miró, ocupando su atención en cualquier otra cosa menos en su hermano, que gruñó por lo bajo.

Su hermana siempre había sido feminista, proclamando a los cuatro vientos la igualdad que debería existir entre hombres y mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo solía hacer menos a la gran mayoría de los hombres que no conseguían ni mínima mente ganarse su respeto, ayudándole inconcientemente a él a mantenerla lejos de cualquier caballero con intenciones de cortejarla y relacionarse con ella… y el saber que ahora había uno que parecía lo suficientemente respetable para ella, lo inquietaba enormemente.

-¿Estás segura que lo investigaste bien?

Cuestionó en un desesperado intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero tocando al mismo tiempo un punto sensible sobre el cual su hermana no permitía nunca las dudas: su trabajo. Así que, el pelirrojo se encontró entonces con los ojos verde aguamarina de su hermana que lo miraban con furia contenida.

-¿Estás insinuando que no hago bien mi trabajo?

Y sintiendo el aura de peligro que ella desprendía, a Gaara no le quedó más remedio que poner en práctica la retirada, conciente de la pésima situación en que se había metido. Tratar con Temari cuando estaba enfadada o indignada nunca auguraba nada bueno, ese era un factor común prevaleciente en todos los miembros de la familia Sabaku No.

-En absoluto hermana, tan sólo quería asegurarme que estas completamente segura…

-Pues si, sí estoy absolutamente segura Gaara, así como estoy segura de no querer formar parte de tu gabinete presidencial así que has el favor de dejar de insistir en eso porque no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y márchate de una buena vez que me estas cansando – y abriendo al instante la puerta, la rubia esperó a que su hermano menor saliese, sin hacerle mucho caso a la casi imperceptible mueca de indignación y desagrado que le estaba mostrando.

Pero él ya sabía que no podía hacer nada para tratar de contentarla, así que haciendo un esfuerzo se dirigió hacia la salida, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para girarse a verla una vez más.

-Volveré por ti en punto de las siete- le informó tratando de ablandar la situación, pero ella todavía molesta le respondió.

-No va a ser necesario, ya tengo planes, una cena de negocios a esa hora – le informó, y notando como el muchacho arqueaba la inexistente ceja.

-¿Cena de negocios, como que una cena de negocios…?- pero antes de que él pudiese seguir interrogándola, la astuta rubia le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca…

Sumamente frustrado, el Kazekage apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos, bufó con absoluta indignación y se dio la media vuelta mientras tomaba el celular de la bolsa de su saco.

-Baki, llama el ascensor- ordenó a su guarura que esperaba al final del pasillo, para después detenerse frente al escritorio de la asistente de su hermana, una jovencita de cabellera corta y castaña que evadía a toda costa su verde mirada…- Matsuri, mi hermana me comentó que necesitan la instalación de un nuevo sistema de seguridad, me encargaré de que vengan a instalarlo esta misma tarde- le informó, mientras llamaba a un numero telefónico, la jovencita al instante abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero él ni siquiera lo notó al escuchar que al otro lado de la línea le contestaban… -Kankuro tienes una hora para llegar a mi oficina, si llegas tarde date por muerto – ordenó, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el pelirrojo cortó la llamada mientras se dirigía al ascensor, dejando a la asistente sola y con la palabra en la boca…

Nada más cerrarse las puertas metálicas, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro y dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa boba, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho…

Kami, el maravilloso y muy apuesto Gaara sama le había dirigido la palabra…

-Matsuri, ¿ya se ha ido mi hermano?

-Hai Temari sama, su hermano ha salido ya- informó enrojeciendo de vergüenza, y poniéndose de pie de un salto al sentirse descubierta, sin embargo al girar el rostro y encontrarse la puerta de su jefa cerrada, se dio cuenta aliviada de que la voz había sonado a través del comunicador, por lo que tuvo que repetir la frase tras presionar el botón de comunicación.

-Vale, ¿confirmaste ya mi cita de las doce treinta?

-Hai, la embajadora de Kirigakure no debe tardar el llegar

-Ok, un último favor Matsuri. Necesito que hagas una reservación en el restaurante que me gusta para las siete de la noche, que sea mesa pasa dos por favor.

-Hai Temari sama.

Y tras escuchar la confirmación de su asistente, la directora general de embajadas y consulados del suroeste se permitió descansar cerrando los ojos unos instantes sobre su cómodo sillón de ejecutiva, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa…

Cena de negocios, sí como no…

Si tan sólo Gaara supiese la verdad, seguro que la mataba… pero era una pequeña mentirilla piadosa a la que había tenido que recurrir, de lo contrario, su celoso hermano no la hubiese dejado salir en paz… aunque, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la siguiera a escondidas o le mandara a alguno de sus guaruras…

Y abriendo abruptamente los ojos, Temari se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. No podía dejar que eso pasara, si lo hacía, todo se arruinaría… así que, tomando su celular, se dispuso a hacer una llamada…

-Hola, soy yo… sabes, creo que no es muy buena idea que salgamos a cenar…

* * *

_Kyaaaa!!! Por fin segundo capitulo *-* Gomenasai, se ke me he tardado, pero como me he puesto a continuar todos los ficts que he podido, decidí que cada viernes subiría un capitulo de sólo una historia para darme tiempo de continuarlas todas... no se si esto kedo claro, jajaja xD_

_Anyway, gracias a {**Titxutemari, Saint Love Moon, Akkiotakugirl, Asukasoad, Armen, Kumiko Uzumaki y Kanakosita**} por los reviews dejados, de verdad que me alegran el día con sus comentarios! _

_Y si se preguntan aquien le llamó Temari al final del capítulo... muajajajaja, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo jojojojo xD Los kiero, gracias por leer y sigan dejando reviews! n.n_


	4. ¿Hay algo más?

_**Capítulo **__**3. ¿Hay algo más?**_

Cuando Gaara entró a su oficina, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su segundo hermano mayor, un joven de cabellera castaña y piel bronceada, espalda ancha y mandíbula cuadrada, ya se encontraba esperándole cómodamente sentado en su lujosos sillón de cuero negro, con la vista fija en un libro pequeño que parecía leer con mucho interés... y tuvo que azotar la puerta para conseguir llamar su atención.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieras- le dijo a modo de saludo el castaño, levantando sus ojos color chocolate de la lectura, aunque sin moverse ni un ápice de su asiento.- Espero que sea importante para haberme sacado tan abruptamente de mi oficina, y encima hacerme esperar- le reprochó, aunque sin mostrarse ni molesto ni enfadado…

-Temari ha contratado a un hombre, Kankuro. ¡Un hombre!- respondió furioso, avanzando en tres pasos hasta el escritorio que golpeó con ambas manos al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su hermano, que no se inmutó ante el ataque de rabia, limitándose a arquear una de sus cejas, cerrando su libro.

-¿Ese es todo el problema?- cuestionó sin darle la gran importancia, y escuchando al Kazekage bufar.

-¿Te parece poco, Kankuro? ¡Nuestra hermana va a estar en contacto diario con un hombre!- gritó todavía sulfúrico, casi echando chispas por los ojos al darse cuenta que su hermano no se mostraba ni mínima mente afectado.

Y por supuesto, el castaño se limitó únicamente a suspirar e inclinarse sobre su asiento para apoyar sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, observando con calma al ojiverde frente a él. Porque él, Sabaku No Kankuro, el segundo hijo de la honorable familia Sabaku No y el mejor abogado de toda Suna, no se dejaba intimidar por su hermanito… o por lo menos, la mayoría de las veces no se dejaba. Tenía que aceptar que a veces, cuando Gaara se lo proponía, realmente daba miedo…

-En primer lugar Gaara, tienes que calmarte. En segundo, Temari es lo bastante grandecita para saber lo que hace, y si contrató a un hombre es porque él debe ser muy bueno en lo que hace…

-¡El tipo no es más que un vago de mierda Kankuro! No merece estar cerca que ella ni siquiera un mísero día - rebatió tratando de moderar el tono de su voz, aunque sin poder ocultar el desprecio que sentía por el nuevo embajador de Konoha… y ensombreciendo más su semblante, el castaño entornó los ojos con disgusto.

-¿Le pediste a Baki que lo investigara?- cuestionó con desagrado en la voz. Si había algo que no le gustaba de su hermano menor, era lo entrometido que podría llegar a ser gracias a todas las influencias que como Kazekage había conseguido… y el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada ignorando el reproche de su hermano.

-Claro que no, yo lo ví con mis propios ojos… no se quien lo haya recomendado, pero no aparenta nada de lo que Temari dice que es… - y suspirando, el mayor volvió a su posición relajada, con la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y cruzándose de brazos. Él no quería involucrarse demasiado, pero aparentemente, iba a ser necesario…

-Ella es nuestra hermana Gaara, entiendo que estés preocupado y quieras que tenga siempre lo mejor… pero no puedes seguir sobreprotegiéndola de esta manera. Tarde o temprano, ella querrá tener un novio y formar una familia…

-Por supuesto que no, Temari y yo somos muy diferentes a ti Kankuro- interrumpió volviendo sus verdes ojos al castaño, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo; entonces, el moreno sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Desde su perspectiva, Gaara era un caso perdido.

-Créeme hermanito, que no tienes tantas cosas en común con ella como piensas. Temari es una chica, y todas sin excepción alguna, buscan amor… y algo que tú no le puedes dar porque son hermanos…

Durante breves segundos, la oficina quedó en absoluto silencio, con el par de hermanos viéndose directamente a los ojos… y la estupefacta cara del Kazekage que no podía creer que su hermano insinuara siquiera que él veía a su hermana como algo más, de pronto se crispó lleno de furia al escuchar la sonora carcajada que el abogado soltó, triunfante al saber que el pelirrojo había caído en la broma.

-¡Serás diota!- exclamó indignado, y con deseos de asfixiar a Kankuro, que muerto de risa, golpeaba con el puño el escritorio, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba el estomago.

-¡Deberías haber visto tu cara Gaara!- decía entre risas, intentando controlarse aunque de forma fallida, y haciendo caso omiso de la fulminante mirada del menor, que apretaba con fuerza sus manos también intentando controlar sus instintos asesinos. Sabía que si le hacía algo a su hermano en ese momento, no podría hacerlo pasar por un accidente…

-Yo no le veo la gracia- espetó arrastrando sus palabras cargadas de veneno, y tan sólo unos segundos después, el moreno más tranquilo, se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera debes pensar en lo que te dije,- le insistió todavía sonriendo, y llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. – Tarde o temprano, tendrás que dejar de protegerla tanto, y si ahora le niegas algo, ten por seguro que más obstinada se pondrá en obtenerlo – le aseguró pasando a su lado en dirección a la salida, y el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos arrugando el ceño y volteando sobre su lugar para mirarlo casi con desprecio.

-Pero claro, ¡se me olvidaba es la experiencia la que habla!- juzgó con dureza, y esperando que el otro se volteara. Sin embargo, Kankuro siguió su camino a la salida, girando la perilla para salir, y en un intento vano por detenerlo, el pelirrojo agregó. - Si no te hubieras fijado en la anterior embajadora de Konoha, ¡nada de esto estaría pasando Kankuro!

Pero aquello tampoco consiguió que el castaño se detuviera, dejando al actual Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato, sólo con sus silenciosas rabietas, y muy seguro de que el único culpable de todos sus males, era nada más y nada menos que su hermano…

.

.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Cancelé mi cita con tu hermano para poder salir a divertirnos juntas esta noche Temari! ¡No me salgas ahora con que siempre no quieres salir!

La estruendosa voz al otro lado de la línea, casi deja sorda a la rubia. ¿Cómo no se había esperado que su amiga reaccionara así…?

-No estoy diciendo que no podamos salir a divertirnos, simplemente creo que salir a cenar no es buena idea… Gaara ha estado muy insistente últimamente, y no me sorprendería que enviara a sus guardaespaldas a seguirnos amiga…

Y al otro lado de la línea, una esbelta joven de cabellera castaña atada en dos perfectos chonguitos a la usanza china, bufó con indignación.

-Temari, ¿estás segura de que él solo te ve como hermano? Porque mira que es muy sospechoso…

Y ahora fue la rubia quien dejase sorda a su interlocutora con el grito proferido.

-¿¡Tenten como puedes pensar esas cosas?!

Y la susodicha, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, asintió divertida.

-Vale, vale, era sólo una broma… pero no vamos a quedarnos sin cenar sólo porque él quiera protegerte, déjamelo todo a mí ¿quieres? Paso por tu oficina a las 6:30 como teníamos planeado, chao

Y dando por terminada la conversación, la anterior embajadora de Konoha en Suna, siguió con las actividades que tenía planeadas para aquel espléndido día.

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a **Akkiotakugirl**, que esperaba con ansias la aparición de Kankuro desde el primer capítulo xD y adempas, agradecimientos especiales a **Kumiko Uzumaki, Kanakosita, Titxutemari y Nienna Bis Das Ziel** por dejarme reviews! E__spero les haya gustado este capitulo tambien xD_


	5. Fríamente Calculado

_**Capítulo **__**4. Fríamente calculado.**_

En punto de las 6:30 de la tarde, Temari salió de su oficina tras darle las últimas instrucciones a su asistente, que obligadamente tenía que permanecer en la oficina hasta las 7 terminando con el papeleo, cosa que para la castaña fue un verdadero alivio.

En esa media hora iba a poder terminar todos los trámites sin la preocupación de que de último momento la rubia de ojos verdes le encargase algún reporte urgente que tuviera que terminar en casa… y que no le aportaba ingresos extras.

En aquella labor estaba tan enfocada, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del técnico de seguridad que había entrado, hasta que a pocos metros de ella le saludó dándole las buenas noches e informándole que Kazekage sama lo había enviado para instalar unas cámaras en las oficinas de la embajada…

Y recordando que el mismo Kazekage le había informado de aquello, Matsuri le permitió el acceso sin preguntarle nada más.

.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pareció Shikamaru?- preguntó curiosa la castaña mientras estacionaba el auto compacto en una de las concurridas calles de Suna, frente al restaurante donde su amiga había reservado.

-Tiene cara de vago- respondió la rubia mirando lo concurrido del restaurante a través del cristal. Había olvidado preguntar a Matsuri si había hecho la reservación…

-¿Sólo eso?, ¿no te pareció guapo?- preguntó todavía la chica de Konoha, mientras se echaba de reversa para alinearse a la banqueta. Temari se sonrió y miró a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, el tipo es atractivo, pero creo que yo le soy indiferente. Durante la entrevista, no se mostró interesado en nada - juzgó la ojiverde quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Tenten dejó escapar una risa mientras apagaba el motor del auto e imitaba a su amiga con el cinturón.

-Créeme Temari, es imposible que tú le seas indiferente a los chicos. Además, Shikamaru es muy discreto, no es de los que andan por ahí coqueteando abiertamente – le aseguró la castaña, antes de salir del auto seguida de su amiga, que ahora la miraba curiosa.

-Lo dices como si le conocieses de toda la vida Tenten, ¿hay algo que me estás ocultando?- preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio, las luces del auto se encendieron fugazmente, anunciando la activación de la alarma, y la de chonguitos se detuvo junto a la de coletas antes de cruzar ambas la calle.

-Ya te lo había dicho cuando te lo recomendé: él y yo fuimos compañeros de trabajo durante mucho tiempo antes de que me mudara a Suna, es obvio que lo conozca tanto- le recordó levantando el dedo índice como apuntando algo, y la ojiverde rió discretamente.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no hablemos más de él. Quiero hacerme mi propia opinión al respecto una vez que lo vea trabajar- aclaró muy segura de lo que quería, sin embargo su amiga no iba a ceder tan fácilmente…

Después de todo, había sido ella quien gracias a todo su poder de convencimiento, había conseguido traer al muchacho desde Konoha para presentarle a su cuñada, con quien consideraba serían altamente compatibles…. porque Tenten estaba segura, que lo que le faltaba a la vida de Sabaku no Temari, era la presencia de un hombre como Nara Shikamaru.

.

-Así que Nara Shikamaru- balbuceó Kankuro con una sonrisa y los ojos fijos en el expediente del nuevo embajador que trabajaría junto a su hermana.

Hacía unos minutos, Gaara se había encargado de enviarle a través del fax todos los datos que había obtenido acerca del moreno de Konoha, para que él mismo juzgara al supuesto vago… pero el abogado no tenía la más mínima intención de abrir ese expediente.

Después de todo, él ya había tenido el gusto de conocerlo personalmente unos días antes, y no le había parecido una mala persona… además, estaba el hecho de que el tipo era un buen amigo de su Tenten, quien seguramente había tenido mucho que ver con la entrada del muchacho a la embajada… y conociéndola como la conocía, Kankuro casi podía asegurar que su querida novia tenía todavía mejores planes para el chico y su hermana para la vida fuera de la embajada…

Así que, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, Sabaku no Kankuro introdujo el expediente intacto a la trituradora de papel.

Gracias a Kami, que él no era celoso como Gaara.

.

-¿Gaara?, ¿ahora vamos a hablar de Gaara?- cuestionó sorprendida la ojiverde, mientras el mesero las dejaba en su mesa en el segundo piso del restaurante, donde los sillones acojinados y la música oriental incitaba a los comensales a relajarse y charlar animadamente.

Tenten se encogió de hombros mientras veía distraída los cubre lámparas rojos con letras chinas que atenuaban la luz, dándole al lugar un ambiente de tranquilidad que en pocos lugares había.

-Si no me hubieses prohibido terminantemente que te hablara de mi vida íntima con Kankuro, podríamos hablar de él… - sugirió tranquilamente, pero antes de que insistiera en contarle sobre las fantásticas noches de sexo que pasaba día tras día desde que se había liado con el abogado, la ojiverde la interrumpió mientras veía distraída la carta.

-Vale, vale, hablemos sobre Gaara- dijo sin mirar a su amiga que se sonrió antes de comenzar a mirar también de forma distraída el menú.

-Perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer para que deje de querer controlar tu vida? – preguntó sin darle rodeos al asunto, pero sin conseguir todavía la completa atención de su amiga que le respondió dándole vuelta a la carta.

-No exageres Tenten, él solamente está preocupado por mi...

-¡No lo defiendas Temari! Preocupado Kankuro, que dos veces semana cena contigo para saber como has estado. Si me lo preguntas, creo que lo de Gaara es obsesivo – opinó perdiendo un poquito la compostura la castaña de Konoha, mirando a su compañera ceñuda, justo después de haber bajado con brusquedad su menú y el de ella, en un intento de hacerle ver la gravedad que al parecer la otra quería ignorar… y rindiéndose ante la evidencia, la hermana del Kazekage suspiró apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del cómodo sofá.

-Está bien, tienes razón… Gaara está un poquito obsesionado con protegerme, pero de ahí a que quiera controlar mi vida si hay un gran trecho… por si se te ha olvidado, el manipulador es Kankuro- puntualizó recordando que algunos de los rivales del abogado solían referirse a él como el marionetista, por su habilidad de manipular la situación para volverla en su beneficio…

La castaña sonrió sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. De nuevo, ahí estaba la cabezonería propia de los Sabaku No, que se negaban a aceptar que quizás otros tuvieran la razón…

-De cualquier forma, hay que hacer algo para que tu hermano empiece a darte tu espacio amiga, que tú también mereces hacer tu vida y ser feliz como yo con Kankuro – le sugirió retomando el menú en sus manos, y la ojiverde, sonriéndole retomó también su tarea de elegir qué cenar…

Aunque para su desgracia, el silencio no le duró mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas saliendo con un chico? A lo mejor en cuanto vea que intentas hacer tu vida con alguien, entienda que no tiene que meterse tanto en tu vida – sugirió volviendo su atención al rostro de su amiga, que ante la ocurrencia no pudo más que reír con burla.

-Si, claro… ¿no has pensado que tal vez lo amenace e intente matarlo como ha venido haciendo con todos los hombres que se me acercan?- respondió dando por hecho que no había poder humano que hiciera cambiar a su amiga de opinión. – Acéptalo Tenten, mientras él sea Kazekage, no va a haber un solo hombre en todo Suna que se atreva a salir conmigo por temor a enfrentársele – respondió divertida, y ante aquella respuesta, Tenten, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó las manos y entornó los ojos, mirándola casi con una pizca de malicia le respondió.

-Bueno… me parece que conozco a alguien que tal vez sí se arriesgue por ti…- y ante aquella afirmación, Temari congeló su sonrisa y apartó la vista de la carta para clavar sus ojos verdes en los de su interlocutora. El brillo que notó en ese par de ojos chocolates no le gustó en absoluto.

-Tenten… ¿en quién estas pensando?- cuestionó sintiendo repentinamente el acelerar de su corazón. Conocía a la ex embajadora de Konoha desde hacía muchos años, y gracias a ese tiempo, había aprendido a tenerle miedo cuando ponía esa mirada…

Pero la castaña, ignorando abiertamente la pregunta, miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera, y antes de abrir siquiera la boca, una voz masculina que les daba las buenas noches atrajo por completo la atención de la heredera de la orgullosa familia Sabaku No, que al ver al recién llegado, casi se queda boquiabierta…

¡Y como no hacerlo, si tenía frente a ella al hombre más apuesto y encantador que hubiese visto el mucho tiempo, enfundado en un traje oscuro con la camisa desfajada y la corbata floja, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola directamente a la cara con toda la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros, y sonriéndole con aquella media sonrisa torcida que sin saber porqué le parecía lo más sexy y atractivo que hubiera visto en toda su vida…!

-Perdón por el retrazo, pero comprenderán que soy nuevo en la ciudad y no conozco muchos de estos lugares…

-Ahórrate los pretextos Shikamaru, y ven a sentarte de una buena vez, que la noche es todavía muy joven…

Y sonriéndole con abierta picardía, Tenten que había vuelto a conseguir la atención de su sorprendida e impactada cuñada, le dejó ver con la mirada que no tendría que preocuparse de nada, puesto que ella lo tenía todo fríamente calculado…

* * *

_Venga!!! que no cunda el pánico ni les entre la desesperación mis queridisimas lectoras y lectores!!!!!!! xD_

_Que ya se que me había tardado en actualizar este fict, pero ustedes comprenderan que era, o actualización, o nuevos ficts para los 100 retos del ShikaTema... pero como ya he recibido bastantes amenazas y reviews bomba sobre que no actualizaba esto, me he decidido por dejarles el nuevo capitulo antes de seguir con los nuevos ficts jajajaja xD_

_Y pues bueno, como ven, nuestro querido (y muy sexy shikamaru) ha reaparecido en escena, esta vez por obra y magia de Tenten que ha organizado un encuentro furtivo... jojojo *O* y yo solo espero que les guste jujuju xP_

_Ah! y antes de que se me olvide, capitulo dedicado a {**ofheart**} que ha leido todos mis ficts pero no me ha dejado reviews (pero igual espero que lo haga algun día jajaja xD) , y agradecimientos super ultra especiales a {**Titxtutemari, akkiotakugirl, nona12, kyo nakamura, Black Celebrian, kanakosita y Niena Bis Das Ziel**} que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review *-* _

_las kiero!!!!!! y sigan dejando reviews!!! xD_


	6. Cero Tolerancia

_**Capítulo 5. **__**Cero Tolerancia**_

Al despertar de aquella mañana, la novena que pasaba en Suna, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír…

Aquel iba a ser su primer día de trabajo en la embajada, su primer día como encargado del consulado de Konoha… pero no era eso lo que le provocaba esa sincera sonrisa de felicidad… no.

Si Nara Shikamaru en esos momentos sonreía, era únicamente por la fantástica y maravillosa velada que había pasado la noche anterior en compañía de Sabaku no Temari, su nueva y problemática jefa que le había dejado bien claro que su puesto como Directora de Embajadas y Consulados del Suroeste era bien merecido ya que era una mujer culta, dedicada y entregada a su trabajo…

Sin duda alguna, la idea de Tenten de presentarlos fuera del trabajo había resultado algo problemática, pero muy acertada e interesante… al menos, de esta manera ya se daba una idea de lo que le iba a esperar en el ámbito laboral…

Y hablando del ámbito laboral, Shikamaru, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a salir de la cama para prepararse para trabajar… no quería llegar _demasiado_ tarde y hacer enfadar a la rubia de cuatro coletas…

.

.

.

Así que, Temari desayunó relativamente en paz. Para su desgracia, el trayecto del dulce hogar a la embajada, no fue precisamente mejor, sino lo contrario.

Sentada en el cómodo sillón de la limusina negra, con Gaara frente a ella, la embajadora de Suna, se planteó que quizás Tenten tenía razón. Era probable que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo junto a su pelirrojo hermano, y por eso no se había percatado de la gravedad de la situación, de que esos celos suyos si estaban siendo algo obsesivos… y es que, de otra manera ella no se explicaba cómo era que de un día para otro el Kazekage parecía habérsele soltado la lengua cuando normalmente no decía más de 10 palabras juntas…

Mientras escuchaba el monólogo de su casi siempre silencioso hermano sobre medidas precautorias que debería adoptar en su vida personal, Sabaku no Temari se preguntaba como era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que para los demás parecía ser obvio… y por unos momentos, casi deseó haberle respondido las preguntas del desayuno y contado con lujo de detalles lo que había hecho la noche anterior para que se estuviera callado de una buena vez… pero intuyendo que eso sólo podría hacer sino empeorar la crisis por la que el Kazekage estaba pasando, optó por mantenerse al margen, dejándolo explayarse… después de todo, había pasado una espléndida noche en compañía de un interesante y guapo caballero que parecía no intimidarse por nada, ni siquiera por ella, y eso hablaba muy bien a su favor…

-Temari, ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó repentinamente el regente de Suna, llamando la atención de su hermana, cuya sonrisa se había dibujado mientras él enumeraba una lista de cambios que debería hacer en las oficinas para su mayor seguridad, y que él no encontraba en absoluto graciosas como para que la rubia se sonriera, haciéndolo de inmediato sospechar que no lo estaba escuchando…

-Por supuesto- respondió la ojiverde, sin borrar su cálida sonrisa que ni sabía que tenía…- todas esas sugerencias me parecen muy interesantes Gaara, pero me temo que son exageradas – comentó sin darle mucha importancia… y aquel aparente desinterés, casi le provoca un paro al muchacho.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó no queriéndose creer lo que su hermana acababa de pronunciar. ¿Acaso Temari se estaba negando a mantener alejado a ese chico nuevo…?

-Dije que estas exagerando- confirmó la rubia sus palabras, mirándolo unos instantes a los ojos, antes de volver a observar a través de la ventanilla las calles por las que transitaban…- el hecho de que haya contratado a un caballero para trabajar en la embajada, no quiere decir que vaya a facilitarle las cosas sino todo lo contrario. Te aseguro Gaara, que para Nara Shikamaru, las cosas no van a ser nada sencillas – insistió ella, haciendo enigmática su sonrisa, y consiguiendo de paso que al pelirrojo le diera un escalofrío…

Porque, por mucho que su Onee sama le asegurara que no tenía nada que temer, sencillamente para él era imposible dejar a un lado las inquietudes que tenía…

.

.

.

Matsuri no dejaba de mover las manos inquieta.

El reloj digital que tenía frente a su escritorio hacía diez minutos que había marcado la hora exacta en que, en teoría, Nara Shikamaru debería de haber ingresado por las puertas metálicas que lo llevarían a su nueva oficina en aquel mismo piso, donde comenzaría a atender a los usuarios que deseaban tramitar los múltiples papeles que se les requería de la embajada de Konoha…pero por supuesto, el joven pelinegro aún estaba retrazado, alterando los nervios de la pobre asistente, que rogaba ansiosamente que el chico nuevo apareciese antes que Sabaku no Temari hiciera su aparición…

Lamentablemente y para su desgracia, Kami sama no escuchó sus ruegos y su jefa cruzo las puertas metálicas del elevador apenas estas se abrieron, y sin demora se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia su oficina, deseándole los buenos días a la castaña que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y la siguió llevando consigo el fajo de relaciones, reportes y memorandos que los embajadores le hacían llegar diariamente a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Le has entregado ya la relación de ciudadanos residentes de Konoha al nuevo embajador?- preguntó la rubia, recibiendo los papeles una vez sentada sobre su cómodo sofá. Tragando con dificultad, Matsuri respondió…

-A… aún no…- dijo casi tartamudeando, a lo que Temari la miró con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo… bueno, yo… el reporte está en mi escritorio – tan sólo atinó a decir, en un intento de justificar su parte no hecha del trabajo. Su jefa, acto seguido arrugó el entrecejo, desvió la mirada e hizo un mohín de disgusto…

-Así que Shikamaru no ha llegado- balbuceó golpeando rítmicamente la superficie del escritorio con la yema de sus dedos, como si estuviera esperando o meditando… y su asistente se sorprendió al ver que adivinaba la falta cometida por su nuevo embajador sin que ella lo hubiese dicho…- Matsuri, en cuanto llegue entrégale el reporte y dile que venga a mi oficina en cuanto termine los trámites de hoy, no pienso tenerle consideraciones sólo porque sea el nuevo- dejó muy en claro, y su asistente, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta, compadeciendo al pobre embajador nuevo que no sabía lo que le esperaba al enfrentarse a la hermana del Kazekage…

.

.

.

-Kuso… si tan sólo Gaara no fuera el Kazekage – gruñó por lo bajo Kankuro, mientras se apresuraba a fajarse la camisa y abrocharse el pantalón. A su espalda, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, Tenten también se apresuraba a arreglarse la falda y la blusa.

-Tal parece que a tu hermano nada puede negársele – acotó ella, mientras recogía del piso la corbata de su novio y corría hacia él para ponérsela mientras él se ponía el saco.

-Los empleados le tienen miedo, tenemos suerte que en recepción nos hayan avisado- justificó el abogado, dejando que su novia se encargara de los últimos detalles de su apariencia, y echando un rápido vistazo a su oficina.

Gracias a Kami que su secretaria no le había pasado la montaña de papeles de los casos que llevaba o de lo contrario, estarían todos regados en el piso a causa de la sorpresita que su amada le había querido ir a dar para compensarle la cita cancelada de la noche anterior… y que gracias a su hermanito habían tenido que cancelar justo cuando apenas iban a comenzar…

Y justo cuando Tenten terminó de arreglarle el cuello de la corbata y abría la boca para decirle algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin miramientos y el Kazekage se quedó petrificado en el umbral al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba acompañado…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con frialdad y sin remordimientos segundos después, al tener los dos pares de ojos color chocolate fijos sobre él. Kankuro se llevó una mano a la cara sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente y su novia suspiró con resignación.

-En absoluto, yo ya me iba. Tengo otras cosas que hacer - respondió la castaña poniéndose de puntitas para darle un corto beso al abogado que a regañadientes asintió. Gaara de inmediato entró a la oficina para dejarla pasar.

-¿Almorzamos juntos?- preguntó al verla en el umbral de la puerta, y ella, girando para tomar la manija de la puerta, asintió.

-Tenlo por seguro amor- respondió guiñándole un ojo y enviándole un beso en el aire antes de cerrar la puerta y darles privacidad al par de hermanos.

Y pensando que la sonrisa que en esos momentos tenía Kankuro era de un bobo, el ojiverde no pudo más que rodar los ojos, cruzarse de brazos y suspirar con fastidio. Por Kami, ¿qué había visto su hermano en esa muchacha?

-¿Y bien?, ¿ahora qué quieres?- preguntó casi con brusquedad el abogado, yendo de inmediato hacia su asiento al otro lado del escritorio. Todavía de pie y sin moverse de su lugar, el otro lo siguió con la mirada.

-Estás enojado- intuyó arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, y su hermano lo miró fijamente y con dureza.

-¿Y cómo quieres que este? Si últimamente no has dejado de quitarme el tiempo con tonterías, y encima ni te disculpas por interrumpir – se quejó antes de sentarse en su sillón y abrir uno de los cajones para sacar el primer papel que se encontrara.

-No son tonterías Kakuro. Temari no sabe lo que hace, está en peligro con ese hombre ahí, y si no hacemos algo…

-¡Por favor Gaara deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso se agua!- replicó de inmediato el castaño, golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos.

Desde el día anterior su hermanito no había dejado de acosarlo e insistirle que tenían que hacer algo contra ese pobre muchacho que su hermana mayor había contratado, y el colmo había sido por supuesto esa locura e irreverencia suya de afirmar que la embajadora no sabía lo que hacía. Por Kami, que ni siquiera conocía bien al oriundo de Konoha y ya lo estaba juzgando de peligroso…

-¿Una tormenta en un vaso de agua?, ¿de verdad eso es lo que crees?- cuestionó el menor apretando con furia contenida los puños. Hacía mucho que nadie le había gritado…

-He sido muy tolerante contigo Gaara, pero mi paciencia esta llegando al límite. Así que si no dejas ese asunto por la paz me voy a ver obligado a actuar en tu contra- le amenazó mientras intercambiaban fulminantes miradas…

Y una vez puestas las cartas sobre la mesa, el joven gobernante de Suna se dio media vuelta furioso, y salió de aquella oficina azotando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando sólo a su hermano mayor, que suspirando con resignación se dejó caer sobre su sillón de piel.

-Por Kami, Gaara necesita conseguirse una novia rápido o va a acabar matando a alguien…

Y dicho esto, se dio de topes contra la mesa al recordar que de no haber sido por aquella inoportuna visita, en ese mismo instante estaría teniendo un maravilloso sexo con Tenten en su oficina…

* * *

_Yaaaay, si yo pudiera, le ayudaba a Kankuro durante la ausencia de Tenten, pero la verdad no se puede, jajajaja XD_

_ Anyway cómo estan??!!!! yo francamente espero que muy bien, y que me predonen por el retrazo de las actualizaciones, pero a partir de hoy volveré a actualizar los ficts cada semana. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como siempre, agradesco enormemente todos los reviews, **{Nonahere, nanda18, asukasoad, Titxtutemari, Black Celebrian, TemariGothick, hiromuhyuuga24}**, ustedes con sus comentarios me hacen el día mas lindo, sigan dejando reviews y no olviden que les quiero!!!_

_Bezasos para ustedes ;D_


	7. Sospechas

_**Capítulo 6. Sospechas**_

Aquella mañana, Shikamaru llegó media hora tarde al trabajo, como venía haciendo desde hace tres meses cuando comenzó a trabajar en Suna, y nada más darle los buenos días a Matsuri, se dirigió con paso lento a la oficina de su jefa sin siquiera escuchar lo que la asistente de la directora quería decirle.

Después de todo, él ya sabía lo que le diría, porque los mismos tres meses que tenía llegando tarde, los tenía la joven asistente de informarle que Sabaku no Temari lo esperaba cuanto antes en su oficina para hablarle sobre lo importante que era la puntualidad en la embajada y consulado de Konoha en Suna…

Así que, ahorrándole los anuncios a la joven castaña, no detuvo su andar hasta que se encontró frente a la oficina de la problemática rubia que tenía por jefa, y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante – la escuchó decir desde el interior, y en el acto, el muchacho ingresó al lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Matsuri me ha dicho que querías verme- dijo casi con pereza, mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio, detrás del cuál, la ojiverde trabajaba.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella como única respuesta, mirando el reloj ubicado a su derecha, y posteriormente mirarlo a él fugazmente.- Que curioso – comentó y volvió toda su atención al papel que leía y donde plasmo su firma.

El pelinegro tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella, y con una ceja arqueada, la observo en silencio… ¿Qué era lo que le parecía curioso? Si siempre era ella quien lo mandaba llamar a su oficina, nada más llegar a trabajar…

Y como si ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, dejó el papel recién firmado sobre otros tantos que tenia hacia la izquierda, y volvió a levantar la vista para mirarlo mientras dibujaba una orgullosa y burlona sonrisa…

-Que yo recuerde, le pedí a Matsuri que cancelara todas mis reuniones de hoy para que pudiera trabajar en mi reporte anual, y eso incluía también cancelar las reuniones matutinas contigo Shikamaru. ¿No será que eras tú quien quería verme? – cuestionó mirándolo con interés, encontrando bastante divertidas las reacciones del embajador que aunque se mantenía sereno y tranquilo como siempre, había comenzado a moverse en su asiento.

Y Temari, que después de tres meses de tenerlo diariamente en su oficina, casi podía adivinar lo que a continuación diría…

-Mendokusai – susurró finalmente el muchacho, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. Y sonriendo victoriosa, la ojiverde dejó escapar su contenida risa. Ya sabía ella que diría eso…

-Anda, ve a tu oficina y comienza a trabajar, vago perezoso, ya hablaremos después – le dijo ella en tono amigable y volvió su atención hacia los papeles que conformarían su reporte, mientras el muchacho suspiro, se levantó y fue hacia la salida con paso lento.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás ella tenía razón.

Después de tres meses de visitas diarias a aquella oficina para escucharla reprenderlo por su falta de puntualidad, era probable que se haya acostumbrado tanto a ir a verla nada más llegar a la oficina, que lo había hecho por inercia.

Además, él no era ciego y desde que la viera por primera vez en la recepción del edificio, había pensado que era una mujer muy bella… y eso sin olvidar la cena que habían tenido la víspera de su primer día de trabajo, en donde ella verdaderamente lo había impresionado…

Y entonces, ella levantó la vista, encontrándolo de pie frente a la puerta, sosteniendo todavía en su mano el picaporte, y mirándola con aparente discreción. Y sencillamente, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír al tener sobre él ese hermoso par de ojos verdes.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó de pronto Temari, hablándole con total calma, y el ojinegro sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-No, nada… puedo arreglármelas solo, si necesitas ayuda Matsuri estará libre por mi parte- le indicó, y sin decir más, abrió la puerta y salió, dejándola finalmente sola… y esta vez fue ella quien no pudo evitar sonreír antes de volver a bajar la vista y retomar la realización de su reporte…

Sin embargo, una media hora después, alguien llamó a la puerta, y antes de que ella diese el permiso para entrar, ésta se abrió y el joven Kazekage ingresó al interior, mirándola fijamente… pero ella apenas y le dio una breve mirada antes de seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Olvidaste decirme algo?- preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a la visita de su hermano, quien a penas una hora antes la había dejado afuera del edificio.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- respondió el pelirrojo enseguida, yendo directamente a sentarse frente a su hermana, que tras escribir unas cuantas anotaciones, levantó fugazmente la cabeza para mirarlo unos segundos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sin entender, y cambiando de hoja. Su hermano entornó los ojos.

-¿A qué viene el embajador de Konoha tan temprano, Temari?, desde que entró a trabajar, día tras día viene a verte a la misma hora, y ninguna de las otras embajadoras lo hacen – aseguró él muy serio, casi como si estuviese molesto, y su hermana, apartando inmediatamente la vista de su trabajo, arrugó una de sus delgadas cejas, y dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, mirándolo escrutadora…

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- preguntó recelosa ella, intentando analizar el rostro de su hermano, pero él, impasible, respondió con tranquilidad.

-Matsuri me lo dijo- y Gaara se movió ligeramente en su asiento. Gran error.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó su hermana, presionando ligeramente sus manos. - No sabía que tenías amistad con mi asistente- acotó ella, tranquila y serena, apoyando entonces ambas manos sobre la superficie del mueble para ponerse de pie. Y su hermano asintió con una suave cabezada.

-Por supuesto que somos amigos, cada vez que te llamo por teléfono, ella y yo charlamos un buen rato antes de que me comunique contigo- le aseguró él, mostrando un gesto más afable, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

No así Temari, que avanzando hacia la mesita que tenía junto a la ventana, mantenía la mandíbula apretada y contenía la furia que en aquellos momentos sentía, mientras se servía un poco de agua.

¡¿A quien creía Gaara que engañaba? ¡Que ella era Sabaku no Temari, su hermana mayor, la persona que prácticamente lo había educado y que lo conocía casi como si fuera la palma de su mano, no uno de sus enemigos gubernamentales a quienes podía engañar con facilidad!

Él le estaba mintiendo, de eso estaba segura. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino el porqué lo hacía… y costara lo que costara, ella lo iba a averiguar.

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, me alegra mucho que al fin tengas una amiga – respondió ella, regresando a su lugar con el vaso en la mano, y mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano, que tras intercambiar miradas, asintió y volvió a moverse un poco en su lugar, signo inequívoco de que no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo con lo que decía…

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene el embajador de Konoha?- insistió el Kazekage, retomando de nuevo el tema, y la rubia, tomando de nueva cuenta su bolígrafo con el cual jugó un poco, recargo la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón, fijando su mirada en el rostro de su hermano, en busca de cualquier señal, mientras le respondía también con una mentira.

-Viene a traerme el reporte diario, en Konoha hacen los trámites de forma diferente, supuestamente para agilizar los procesos y no perder tanto tiempo, así que en base a sus reportes personales yo evalúo este método suyo. Si funciona tan bien como él dice, es probable que lo implementemos en las próximas semanas en el resto de las embajadas- le informó con tranquilidad, atenta a cada gesto de su hermano, que apenas y parpadeó un par de veces y asintió.

-Ya veo… ¿y como va la evaluación hasta el momento?- preguntó de nueva cuenta, y la directora señaló con la mirada la pila de papeles que había a su izquierda.

-Estoy trabajando en eso, pienso incluirlo en mi reporte anual – dijo volviendo sus ojos a él, que tras unos segundos en silencio, volvió a asentir y se puso de pie.

-Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que querrás estar sola para poder trabajar – sugirió dando en el blanco, y ella asintió volviendo a inclinarse hacia el escritorio y retomar sus ocupaciones, mientras el gobernante se dirigía a la salida. - ¿Paso por ti a las siete?- preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta antes de abrir, pero Temari negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-No se a qué hora termine, yo te llamo – dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, y asintiendo, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y salió en silencio…

Minutos después, Temari se levantó apresurada y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta para asegurarse que su hermano se había marchado, y al no escucharlo por ahí, hablando con Baki, su guardaespaldas personal y jefe de seguridad, la joven embajadora sacó el celular y buscó en la agenda el número personal de su otro hermano, quien tras un par de timbrazos le contestó.

-¿Kankuro? Es Temari. Tenemos que hablar, ¿comemos juntos? – cuestionó ella, andando con paso lento de regreso a su sillón ejecutivo, y al otro lado de la línea, el castaño asintió.

-Sí, claro. ¿Paso por ti a la una?- preguntó, y la rubia asintió.

-Vale, has la reservación y no llegues tarde – ordenó, y dicho esto colgó, dejando inquieto a su hermano, quien en seguida marcó el teléfono de su oficina, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó somnolienta Tenten, que aún recostada y cubierta por las cobijas, se giraba hacia él, apoyada sobre su propio costado, mirándolo intrigada…

-Temari, algo le paso y quiere que nos veamos- le respondió serio, queriendo parecer tranquilo.

Sorprendida, la morena, se incorporó, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama.

-¿Está bien? ¿Te dijo qué paso?- pregunto, y su novio, girando el torso hacia ella, se acercó y la besó en los labios, negando con la cabeza.

-No me dijo nada… Aló, ¿Kana? Soy yo, cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy y encárgate de hacer una reservación para dos personas en el Kuchiyose para las dos de la tarde, un salón privado – le ordenó de inmediato a su secretaria personal, que desde la oficina tomó nota de las peticiones del abogado, que tras unos segundos en silencio, volvió a hablar. - ¿Gaara no ha ido o me ha llamado?- preguntó, y al otro lado de la línea, su secretaria negó. – Entiendo… bueno, en caso de que vaya, dile que estoy en una reunión con un cliente importante, ya te llamo más tarde para saber de los pendientes, arigato – y sin decir mas, colgó.

Y durante algunos segundos, el silencio reinó en la habitación y ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Tenten, avanzando de rodillas sobre la cama, le abrazó por la espalda y besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

-¿Sigue enfadado?- preguntó en un susurro, y su novio, acariciándole las tersas manos, asintió acongojado…

Hacía tres meses que no hablaba con Gaara, quien evidentemente se había enfadado con él por aquella advertencia que le había dado...

* * *

_Uhm... hellow mundo! ¿como estan? yo espero que muy bien, jejeje... pero pues bien, aquí me tienen con la continuación de este su fict favorito en el que me he esmerado tanto por continuar, jajaja xD ¿qué les ha parecido? la verdad, a mi me gusto el resultado, y como ven, esto va avanzando, jojojojo xD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi kerida **Akkiotaku**, a quien le perdono ke se olvide de vigilar mis ficts porque al final siempre los lee xD; a **Nonahere**, a quien no se si deba complacer o no con eso del lemon xD; a **CharlieStrife** que me dejo review; a **Hiromihyuuga**, que tambien siempre me lee; a **TemariGothick**, a quien le agradesco de todo corazón sus halagos n//n y a **Lady Amaltea**, a quien espero no haber hecho esperar mucho por la continuacion jeje n.n _

_Les mando un besote a todos y cada uno de los que me leen, ya saben que los mega ultra adoro, y pues de no ser por ustedes, yo no seguiria escribiendo! Los quiero, cuidense mucho, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! n.n_


	8. Un Brillante Plan

**Capítulo 7. ****Un Brillante Plan**

El restaurante Kuchiyose, era uno de los lugares más exclusivos y elegantes que existían en toda Suna.

Construido hacía poco más de diez años, con tres pisos de altura, de paredes interiores de cristal, pisos de mármol y su exquisita decoración que incluía pinturas tamaño mural con motivos de la naturaleza y esculturas de animales disecados que parecían estar a punto de moverse, era uno de los lugares que más le gustaban a la embajadora gracias a la privacidad de las mesas del segundo y tercer piso, ubicadas en pequeños balcones con vista a la espléndida fuente central de la primer planta… aunque en ocasiones, le parecía que los precios eran verdaderamente exagerados.

-Tráenos lo de siempre Lu, ahórrate la carta – pidió con tranquilidad Kankuro al capitán de meseros que personalmente los había guiado hasta su mesa reservada en el segundo piso, y asintiendo, el hombre hizo una señal a una joven mesera que en seguida les llevó sus bebidas.

Pero Temari, como siempre que acudían, permaneció más atenta a su alrededor, ignorando su Margarita, observando con atención las mesas a su alrededor que en aquellos momentos estaban en su mayoría vacías… y no fue hasta que la mesera desapareció de su vista, que la rubia posó sus ojos verdes sobre los de su hermano que esperaba pacientemente.

-Creo que Gaara me está vigilando – le soltó de pronto, yendo directo al grano, y si el abogado hubiese estado tomando su bebida, casi con seguridad se hubiera atragantado…

-Por Kami… -balbuceó tras unos segundos de silencio el castaño, sorprendido, impactado… no podía ser que Gaara hubiese llegado a tanto…-¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó preocupado, y su hermana le explicó en un susurro.

-Esta mañana, me visitó y dijo cosas que de ninguna otra forma pudo saber… y cuando le pregunte de donde había sacado la información, me mintió – le aseguró ella, aparentemente tranquila, pero sumamente nerviosa e inquieta.

La sola idea de que el menor de los Sabaku No estuviese vigilándola, le parecía inquietante, exagerada y casi imposible… pero con aquella confesión, Kankuro estaba seguro que del Kazekage ya todo se podía esperar…

-Lo que te dijo… tenía que ver con el embajador de Konoha, ¿verdad?- quiso el castaño comprobar sus sospechas, y su hermana, parpadeando sorprendida, pero mirándolo escéptica, se tensó con desconfianza…

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?- preguntó abruptamente, comenzando también a dudar de él, pero a diferencia de pelirrojo, el abogado le habló con la verdad…

-Me temo que desde que contrataste a ese muchacho, Gaara ha estado investigándolo. Me envió su expediente hace meses, supongo que quería que encontrara algo turbio para que lo despidieses – le confesó con tranquilidad, tomando finalmente su vaso de whisky en las rocas y dándole un sorbo. Y aprovechando aquel silencio, Temari le preguntó.

-¿Fue por eso que discutieron?- cuestionó, y sonriéndole de medio lado, el muchacho asintió.

-En efecto, discutimos por eso y le advertí que no siguiera… jamás se me ocurrió que comenzaría a vigilarte a ti – le confesó él de forma sincera, sintiéndose acongojado, y su hermana, sonriendo ligeramente, extendió la mano sobre la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón de agradecimiento a su hermano, por preocuparse por ella…

-No fue culpa tuya Kankuro – le aseguró ella, tratando de reconfortarlo, y él asintió.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no me gusta que se esté extralimitando contigo Temari, tú también mereces ser feliz – dijo, y de no ser porque en ese momento llegó el mesero con su comida, el joven de cabellera castaña hubiera comenzado a hablar sobre lo que había que hacer para detener a su joven y posesivo hermano menor…

.

.

.

-Joven Gaara, ya han traído su comida – informó a través del comunicador Baki, el jefe de guardaespaldas del Kazekage, que encerrado en su oficina, se había negado a salir a comer.

-No tengo hambre Baki, repártela entre los otros- ordenó el muchacho, presionando distraídamente el botón del comunicador para que el hombre al otro lado de la línea lo escuchase… y aunque el joven gobernante había pedido que no lo molestasen, el encargado de su seguridad personal, volvió a insistir a través del comunicador.

-Todos ya han comido, joven Gaara, y usted también tiene que comer – le replicó el guarura, ya acostumbrado a tener que rogarle a su jefe, que tamborileando con los dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio, al final suspiró.

-Está bien, trae esa comida – accedió finalmente el pelirrojo, tranquilo, y tan solo unos segundos después, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y su guardaespaldas ingresó con una plato rebosante de curry que se dispuso a dejar sobre el escritorio.

Sabía, por varias experiencias, que si no se lo dejaba al muchacho justamente enfrente, la comida quedaría completamente intacta sin ser siquiera tocada…

-¿Aún esta viendo el mismo video?- preguntó a su jefe, más por llamar su atención que por curiosidad, y consiguiendo en el acto que el Kazekage apartara la mirada del monitor, en donde se reproducía el video de la reunión que su hermana había sostenido aquella misma mañana con el embajador de Konoha.

-Necesito el audio de éste video – dijo de manera imperativa, como si con sus solas palabras pudiera conseguir la cinta de sonido, sin embargo, tanto él como su guarura, sabían que era prácticamente imposible obtenerlo…

-La cámara que ha sido instalada en la oficina de su hermana no cuenta con micrófono o dispositivo de audio – le recordó tranquilamente el hombre, tendiéndole al gobernante los palillos para que comenzara a comer, y aunque el joven pelirrojo lo miró mal por recordarle algo que ya sabía, le recibió los palillos desechables y los separó con brusquedad.

-Llama al técnico y dile que tiene que ir a instalar un micrófono lo antes posible – ordenó sencillamente antes de empezar a comer, mientras volvía sus verdes ojos al monitor, en donde con inquietud veía como por centésima ves, la estúpida sonrisa del embajador de Konoha a quien más temprano que tarde, iba a ahuyentar le costara lo que le costara…

Estaba decidido, quería a ese tipo lejos de su hermana, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, y no estaba dispuesto a descansar hasta conseguirlo…

.

.

.

-Y según tú, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir que confiese o lo acepte? Si se me ocurre encararlo, estoy segura que negará todo, y es obvio que ni Baki ni el resto de sus guardaespaldas se atreverán a delatarlo - comentó Temari, llevándose un trozo de salmón a los labios mientras veía con atención a su hermano, que degustando su propia comida, permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-Gaara cometió un error al olvidarse contra quién se enfrentaba, sino se hubiera atrevido a encararte, prácticamente hubiera sido imposible enterarnos, ¿no crees?- comentó un tanto pensativo, mirándola apenas asentir. - Así que, creo que nosotros tan sólo tenemos que obligarlo a que vuelva a cometer otro descuido como ese – concluyó antes de llevarse un poco más de comida a la boca, sin saber exactamente cómo conseguir su meta.

Tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente, pudiera pensar en alguna buena idea que podrían poner en práctica, sin embargo, sabía por la experiencia de incontables ocasiones, que ella tenía muchísimo más creatividad, instinto y agilidad para crear estrategias como la que requerían en aquellos momentos… y con tan sólo mirar la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado de un momento a otro en su rostro, casi pudo asegurar que ella ya había pensado en por lo menos dos cosas que podrían hacer para emboscar a su hermano menor…

-Dime Kankuro, ¿tú y Tenten tienen planes para esta noche?- preguntó tranquila, y aunque la pregunta no ponía en evidencia nada, el joven castaño no pudo evitar también sonreír como un niño ante la posibilidad de hacer una travesurilla…

-¿Qué tienes pensado hermanita?- preguntó tranquilo y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado. Y Temari, que mantuvo su silenciosa sonrisa durante unos segundos, tan sólo se limitó a morderse ligeramente el labio inferior y a agitar un poco los hielos de su bebida antes de responderle…

-Creo que es momento de regresarle el favor a Gaara – comentó, y aunque Kankuro no entendió del todo a qué se refería su hermana, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y la miró con atención.

-Entonces te escucho…

.

.

.

-Sí Tenten, claro que te estoy escuchando – respondió con monotonía Shikamaru, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el cómodo respaldo de su sillón ejecutivo y se llevaba la mano libre a la cara, masajeándose ligeramente la cuenca de los ojos, mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono de la oficina por medio del cual escuchaba la voz de su amiga y compatriota, que molesta le respondió a gritos.

-¡¿Entonces porqué no me respondes Shikamaru? ¡No me obligues a ir hasta la embajada a arrancarte las palabras a base de golpes! – le amenazó ella, furiosa.

Desde la llamada de Temari de aquella mañana, Tenten como buena amiga que era, se había puesto a indagar sobre los posibles problemas de la rubia de cuatro coletas, lo que la había llevado a sospechar de algo que había ocurrido en la embajada, y dado que Shikamaru era uno de sus mejores amigos, confiaba en que él pudiera proporcionarle un poco de información… sin embargo, hasta ahora el pelinegro no había cooperado, dejándole tan solo dos opciones: o de verdad él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con su amiga, o el problema no tenía nada que ver con la embajada…

-Mendokusai, no hay necesidad de que me amenaces mujer, pero si de verdad quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta, deberías preguntarle a ella en vez de llamarme a mí ya que mi relación con ella es puramente laboral – le respondió finalmente él, tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo pensativo, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Y por supuesto, a la castaña aquella respuesta no le convenció a pesar de que si consiguió hacerla sonreír.

-Sí claro, y yo soy la mejor amiga del Kazekage – ironizó ella, a sabiendas de que entre Shikamaru y Temari había una atracción que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar por mucho que tratara… y el embajador finalmente sonrió.

-No te burles, es en serio – insistió él, moviéndose ligeramente en su silla, y agradeciendo mentalmente que su amiga no se encontrara en la misma oficina, sin embargo al escucharla reír al otro lado de la línea, intuyó que a ella le daba lo mismo lo que dijera ya que tenía su propia opinión al respecto.

-Vamos Shikamaru, los dos sabemos que esa relación _puramente laboral_, podría volverse personal en el momento que quieras – comenzó a decirle ella, cambiando el tema por uno que dominaba un poco más, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera argumentar algo más, su celular comenzó a sonar atrayendo por completo su atención. – ¿Podrías esperar un poco?, tengo una llamada en mi celular – le pidió, dejando momentáneamente el auricular sobre la mesa y caminando hacia la bolsa que había dejado a unos metros y de donde sacando su teléfono personal de la bolsa, mismo que contestó en el acto.- ¿Aló?

-Amor, soy yo – se escuchó la voz de Kankuro al otro lado de la línea, y ella se sintió aliviada al escucharlo.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo está Temari?- preguntó regresando al sillón en donde había estado sentada.

-No es nada grave, cenaremos con ella esta noche para que no hagas planes, ¿paso por ti a las siete treinta?- preguntó él, y sonriendo, la castaña asintió.

-Ok, estaré lista a esa hora… ¿iremos a algún lugar en especial?- preguntó, y su novio negó.

-Estaremos en la mansión, algo familiar – le dijo, y una brillante idea se formó en la mente de la castaña que sonrió.

-Ok, no llegues tarde, te amo – dijo, y tras responderle que él también la amaba, Kankuro colgó el teléfono, dejando que su novia volviera a retomar la charla con Shikamaru, a quien sin dudar le preguntó si tenía planes para aquella noche…

* * *

_Aw… ya me había tardado montones desde el último capítulo que publiqué__! Lo se y lo siento muchísimo… pero la verdad es que hubo un momento en el que me bloqueé por completo y no había manera de continuar, pero ya por fin se me ordenaron las ideas y les tengo el capitulo! _

_Espero que les guste, porque después de todo lo que paso, la verdad a mi si me gusto como quedó xD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a {**Hiromi, NaraSayuri, Lady Amaltea, Nonahere, Titxu y TemariGothick**} por los reviews, y más que nada por soportar mi tardanza, y aunque no puedo prometer tener actualizaciones más rápidas, al menos creo que puedo prometer intentarlo jajaja xD_

_Que tengan un buen fin de semana! Les quiero! n.n_


	9. Una Problemática Cena Familiar

_**Capítulo 8. **__**Una Problemática Cena Familiar**_

En punto de las ocho de la noche, Temari recibió solícita a sus invitados, a quienes convidó a pasar directamente a la sala.

-Matsuri ya está aquí, no ha sido difícil convencerla de venir – le informó tranquilamente a Kankuro y desconcertando ligeramente a Tenten, que inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Tu asistente? – repitió la castaña, sin entender qué tenía que ver la susodicha en aquel lugar, y su amiga asintió esbozando una sonrisa cómplice que dirigió a su hermano, le respondió.

-Sí, la misma – le dijo sin entrar en detalles, hablando en un susurro bajo e indicándoles con un movimiento de la cabeza a la muchacha, que sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, observaba la brillante lámpara de cristal cortado que desde el centro iluminaba todo… y tras unos segundos en silencio, los tres ingresaron al salón.

-Buenas noches – saludó cordialmente Kankuro, consiguiendo sobresaltar ligeramente a la castaña, que poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, le saludó con una exagerada reverencia.

-¡Buenas noches, Kankuro san, Tenten san! – dijo la muchacha, y la anfitriona, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón central, fijó su atención en el reloj.

-Gaara no debe tardar en bajar – comentó al aire, y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, segundos después, mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento en el sillón a su derecha y frente a la asistente, escucharon la puerta del despacho abrirse, y enseguida la masculina voz que los sumió a todos en silencio…

-…la reunión ante el consejo es la de máxima prioridad… - lo escucharon decir desde lo alto de las escaleras.- Sí, exacto – agregó concentrado el muchacho, bajando con paso lento y deteniéndose unos instantes en los últimos escalones, mirando distraídamente al frente. – Sí, es correcto… - asintió de nuevo, esbozando entonces una diminuta sonrisa que desde la sala, todos pudieron fácilmente notar… - Perfecto, entonces lo veré mañana a primera hora, buenas noches – se despidió, y tras pulsar el botón de terminar la llamada, el pelirrojo, satisfecho de sí mismo, terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y giró hacia su izquierda para entrar a la sala, deteniéndose abruptamente al notar la presencia de sus inesperadas visitas…

Y aunque por un instante en lo único que pensó fue en preguntar qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí, al ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Temari al mirar discretamente a Matsuri, recordó la mentira que le había dicho aquella misma mañana sobre su amistad con la asistente… así que se maldijo a sí mismo y se obligó a actuar como era debido, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de sostener aquella mentira.

-Buenas noches- dijo, tratando de mostrarse sereno tras los instantes de sorpresa, y tal y como había hecho al aparecer Kankuro minutos antes, la asistente de la embajadora se puso inmediatamente de pie e hizo una exagerada reverencia que hizo sonreír a los mayores que evitaron intercambiar una mirada, pero que hizo sudar la gota gorda al menor…

-Por favor Matsuri, no hace falta que seas tan formal con Gaara, ¿verdad? – comentó tranquilamente la ojiverde, mirando atenta a las reacciones del pelirojo, que por un segundo tensó todos los músculos de su cuello al pasar saliva con dificultad al notar que la castaña miraba a su superiora confundida y abría la boca, lista para preguntar algo…

-Debe ser la costumbre – se apresuró a responder el muchacho, antes de que la confundida castaña fuera capaz de decir nada… - ¿y a qué se debe esta reunión?, ¿acaso estamos celebrando algo?- habló de nuevo, acercándose a ellos con paso veloz, buscando atraer la atención de todos: no le convenía en absoluto que se percataran del rostro desconcertado de la asistente que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… y sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó interrumpiéndolos y desviando por completo su atención.

-¿Esperábamos a alguien más?- preguntó en un susurro Kankuro mirando fugazmente a su hermana, que negando imperceptiblemente, se puso inmediatamente de pie para ir a abrir.

-Debe ser Shikamaru, siempre llega tarde – comentó Tenten en un susurro apenas audible para su novio, que en milésimas de segundo, cambió su expresión apaciblemente serena por una tensa mueca de sorpresa que se apresuró a ocultar del Kazekage al ponerse inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Qué tal una copa de buen vino? – sugirió sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo y halando a la morena hacia el comedor, en donde estaba la vitrina donde solían guardar las copas y algunas botellas de vino tinto.

Y aunque aquel acto consiguió atraer por un segundo la atención de Gaara, éste pronto decidió que no valían la pena y que debería concentrarse completamente en hacer creíble su historia sobre la reciente amistad que sostenía con la asistente de su hermana, que al verse repentinamente a solas con él, se sonrojó visiblemente…

-¿Invitaste a Shikamaru a cenar con nosotros? – farfulló Kankuro, una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudente del menor de los Sabaku No, a quien el mayor vigilaba de reojo mientras reclamaba una respuesta por parte de la muchacha, que haciendo una mueca trató de soltarse del firme agarre con que su novio la sujetaba del brazo.

-Sí, lo invité… y me estás lastimando Kankuro – le dijo, y él, mirando fugazmente a su hermano que en silencio se había sentado junto a Matsuri, la soltó y dio media vuelta en su lugar antes de volver a encararla.

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Quién te dijo que podías invitarlo? – le reclamó, sin saber si sentía furioso, nervioso o simplemente frustrado ante la nueva e inesperada variable que podría echarlo todo a perder…

Y sin embargo, antes de que la morena pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, tanto Temari como del embajador de Konoha aparecieron en la sala, atrayendo no sólo la atención de la pareja, sino también la del joven Kazekage, cuyo rostro y cuerpo se tensaron ligeramente al encontrarse con aquella aún más desagradable presencia masculina ante su vista…

-Toma asiento por favor – pidió amablemente la ojiverde, indicándole al recién llegado que pasara y se sintiera como en su casa, ocultando perfectamente bien el nerviosismo que en aquellos momentos sentía al ver la tensa expresión de su hermano.

-Gracias – dijo el pelinegro, y haciendo una cordial reverencia, saludó al Kazekage y a la asistente, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón en que su anfitriona había estado sentada. Y Temari, que ya había localizado a la responsable de aquella visita, se dirigió de inmediato con paso falsamente tranquilo en su dirección.

-¿Porqué invitaste a Shikamaru?- preguntó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, hablándole a su amiga en un susurro que contenía lo que a todas luces debería ser un grito, y aún sobándose con cuidado en donde Kankuro la había sujetado, le respondió.

-¡Por favor! ¿También tú vas a reclamarme?- preguntó un tanto molesta ante lo mal que habían aceptado a Shikamaru. – El pobrecito iba a cenar solo en casa, tan sólo pensé que sería un buen acto invitarlo – se excusó ella, manteniendo en secreto sus intenciones de aprovechar la ocasión para acercar más al muchacho con su cuñada, que nerviosa, miró hacia atrás, en donde el embajador admiraba la misma lámpara que minutos antes Matsuri había estado mirando, ignorando la fulminante mirada de Gaara que visiblemente contenía sus deseos de lanzarse sobre el pelinegro, y al mismo tiempo ignoraba a la nerviosa Matsuri que sentada a su lado, lo miraba de reojo completamente sonrojada… y tomando una rápida decisión, la rubia miró fijamente a su otro hermano.

-El plan sigue igual Kankuro, ahora ve para allá y ni se te ocurra dejar a **mi** embajador a solas con **tu** hermano – sentenció Temari con una mirada fulminante, recalcando inconcientemente las palabras, y el marionetista, asintió solemnemente.

-Descuida, te ayudaré a protegerlo - respondió él, dibujando entonces una diminuta sonrisa, y ante la mirada entre sorprendida de Tenten, el abogado se fue a hacerle compañía a sus invitados, dejando al par de chicas a solas… y la castaña no perdió ni un segundo para poder preguntar.

-¿Acaso me perdí de algo importante?- cuestionó la morena, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida con todo aquel tema del que no sabía nada de nada…, y suspirando, la ojiverde miró de nuevo fugazmente hacia su sala antes de hablar.

-Esta mañana descubrí que Gaara me ha estado vigilando desde que contraté a Shikamaru, y no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si descubriéramos que también lo ha estado vigilando a él… de alguna manera creo que Gaara se siente amenazado – sentenció volviendo su vista al frente para sacar una copa de vino, ante la sorpresiva mirada de la castaña que en el acto comprendió el porqué había sido mala idea invitar al pelinegro a aquella cena privada…

-Lo siento, no sabía… - comenzó a disculparse ella, mirando ahora ella con discreción hacia la sala, y la rubia sonrió ligeramente.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa por no contártelo antes, pero no hubo tiempo – le perdonó aceptando que en parte había sido culpa suya, sin embargo, para la de chonguitos todavía existía un cabo suelto que de inmediato quiso atar.

-¿Y qué está haciendo Matsuri aquí?- preguntó directa, sin entender el motivo por el cual la asistente de su mejor amiga se encontraba en aquella casa, y al mirar a Temari a la cara, notó de inmediato su sonrisa de satisfacción…

-Ella va a desenmascarar a mi hermano – le dijo tranquila, antes de incorporarse y abrir la vitrina para sacar media docena de copas.

-No entiendo…- susurró Tenten, y la rubia cerró con cuidado la puerta de cristal.

-Ya lo verás amiga, ya lo verás- le respondió y sin esperar una respuesta, se encaminó de regreso hacia la sala, en donde el silencio reinaba. -La cena estará lista en un par de minutos, ¿les parece si brindamos mientras tanto?- ofreció dándole la botella a Gaara, que obligadamente apartó la vista de su objetivo para concentrarse en aquella tarea recién asignada, mientras Tenten se encargaba de repartirles las copas a los demás y finalmente se sentaba junto a Kankuro y frente al pelirojo.

-¿Por una cena inolvidable?- preguntó el castaño, un par de segundos después, mientras veía a su hermana llenando su copa y la de su novia.

-Más bien, por la primera de muchas cenas – señaló la rubia, volteando a su izquierda y entablando el inevitable contacto visual con Shikamaru, que esbozando una diminuta sonrisa extendió su copa vacía para que fuera rellenada por la bella chica… y Gaara inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Déjame ayudarte- interrumpió el pelirrojo, prácticamente arrebatándole la botella de las manos para servirle él mismo a su invitado e impedirles seguir con aquel contacto visual. No entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tipo ahí, pero en definitiva, no iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles…

Y sin embargo, un par de segundos después, al ver que su querida hermana se sentaba en el sillón en que originalmente estaba, justo al lado de Shikamaru, el Kazekage se maldijo de nuevo a sí mismo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarla terminar de servir las copas con el vino…

-¿Y cómo vas con el reporte anual?– preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio Tenten, buscando romper rápidamente el hielo, y aunque su mejor amiga le sonreía, en su mirada notó cierto toque de advertencia sobre el tema.

-Todos en la embajada hemos estado trabajando a marchas forzadas, ya sabes cómo es eso de cansado – le dijo, y la de chonguitos asintió en silencio, no así Gaara, que tomando asiento de nuevo, dio un breve sorbo a su copa de vino y con placer se dispuso a hostigar a Shikamaru.

-¿También usted está cansado?- le preguntó, y esbozando una media sonrisa, el pelinegro asintió.

-Lo estoy, aunque no demasiado – dijo parcamente, sosteniéndole la mirada al Kazekage, que aún llevándose la copa de vino a los labios, no dejó de mirarlo…

-¿Y puede saberse porqué?- insistió, y sin embargo, aún cuando el pelinegro de Konoha abrió la boca para responder, rápidamente fue interrumpido por su jefa, que ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente, extendió una de sus manos hacia la de él y la estrechó.

-Ya te conté que en Konoha tienen una forma menos desgastante de hacer las cosas Gaara – explicó la ojiverde, desviando sus ojos durante unos segundos a los negros del muchacho, que tras verla apartar la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, asintió y también lo miró.

-Esa es la razón – dijo el muchacho, y el otro, apretando con fuerza la copa entre sus manos, se obligó a mantener la calma para no abalanzarse sobre ese a quien su hermana estaba agarrando de la mano…

-Es una lástima que Tenten nunca te haya hablado sobre ese supuesto método, ¿no crees?- cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando entonces a la novia de su hermano, que aunque se sorprendió, lo ocultó con una sonrisa…

-Es un método nuevo, cuando yo vivía en Konoha todavía no se implementaba- se justifico ella, consiguiendo que el Kazekage hiciera una imperceptible mueca, y que Kankuro, sujetándole la mano, la felicitara en silencio por haber callado a su hermano…

-¿Les parece si vamos todos al comedor?, la cena ya está lista- intervino repentinamente Temari, poniéndose de pie en cuanto vio a la sirvienta aparecer, y asintiendo, sus invitados también se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia el comedor, dejándola a ella y a Shikamaru durante un momento rezagados…

-Así que, en Konoha las cosas se hacen de diferente manera – susurró él muchacho, mirándola de reojo y con curiosidad, y ella, deteniendo sus pasos apenas un segundo, lo miró fugazmente a la cara antes de reemprender la marcha.

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora sólo sígueme el juego… - y sonriendo de medio lado, el muchacho asintió.

* * *

_En definitiva, este capitulo me ha costado trabajo!_

_Si bien la aparición de Shikamaru en la casa vino a complicarle las cosas a Temari, lo cierto es que esa parte, junto con la de los reclamos a Tenten fueron las más fáciles de escribir, jejeje…_

_Pero bueno, para no perder costumbre, agradezco enormemente por los reviews que me han ido dejando durante el tiempo de espera, {**Titxu, Temari Gothic, Nonahere, Lady Amaltea, Selene uchiha y WTKiara**} este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes!_

_Y ahora, sin más que agregar, les deseo un buen fin de semana, cuídense muchísimo más, y si Dios quiere, nos leemos la próxima semana! Bye bye! _


	10. Pequeños Sacrificios

_**Capítulo 9. Pequeños Sacrificios**_

-Por favor, disculpa a Gaara si te ha incomodado – se disculpó Kankuro con Shikamaru en nombre del pelirrojo, justo cuando el de Konoha se despidió de él tras anunciar que se marchaba. - Él no está acostumbrado a tener invitados- le dijo en un susurro tratando de ser amigable con el moreno, que esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cordial, respondió.

-Descuida, se que no es personal – le dijo estrechando su mano, y aunque Tenten puso los ojos en blanco ante el despiste de su amigo, el abogado no quiso sacarlo de su error…

-Sí, claro, no es personal- repitió aunque con un toque de ironía, mirando por breves instantes a Temari, que a espaldas del Nara, reprendió a su hermano con la mirada… hasta que el pelinegro se giró dispuesto a despedirse de ella también…

-Te acompaño a la puerta- ofreció rápidamente la rubia antes de que el muchacho dijera nada, y aunque por un segundo Shikamaru pensó en decirle que no era necesario, dando un paso apresurado, la de chonguitos le dio un pequeño empujón…

-Anda, ve con cuidado- le pidió su amiga esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa, y aunque Temari también a ella la reprendió con la mirada unos segundos, la de morena ni se inmutó. – Que descanses Shikamaru – le deseó con una gran sonrisa Tenten, y aunque el de Konoha rodó los ojos ante aquella actitud tan obvia de su amiga, tan sólo asintió y siguiendo a su anfitriona, se encaminó hacia la salida…

Después de todo, él ya sabía de las intenciones de la castaña para emparejarlo con la hermana del Kazekage… y aunque desde el inicio había rechazado y agradecido las buenas intenciones de su amiga, al final de cuentas, él siempre terminaba haciendo dócilmente lo que sea que la novia de Kankuro planeaba… aunque según él, no por voluntad propia sino porque de alguna u otra manera ella lo había obligado a base de chantajes…

-Ten cuidado de vuelta a casa – escuchó de pronto la voz de Temari, que aunque había estado caminando a su lado no lo miró a la cara hasta que estuvieron ambos frente a la puerta principal de la casa… y de alguna manera, pudo notar algo inquietante en aquella mirada pero no dijo nada al respecto y a cambio sólo asintió.

-Claro – dijo, y tras uno o dos segundos, agregó: - gracias por invitarme, la cena estuvo exquisita – le agradeció imaginando que entonces su anfitriona le diría algo como _"al contrario, gracias a ti por venir"_… y sin embargo ella respondió con otra cosa que lo desconcertó…

-Lamento haberte metido en aprietos- dijo de pronto sincera, mostrándose en verdad preocupada por la integridad física del muchacho a tal grado que acabó posando su mano sobre el antebrazo de él y presionándolo ligeramente... y ante aquel contacto, Shikamaru sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espina dorsal…

-Descuida... ya me lo compensarás después – susurró como atontado el muchacho, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso ante el contacto de la rubia, que esbozando una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

-Supongo que sería lo justo- agregó ella, y tras unos segundos en los que ambos intercambiaron una larga y silenciosa mirada, el Nara repentinamente preguntó:

-¿Qué tal mañana? Podríamos ir juntos a comer…

.

.

-Así que aquí te escondiste después de cenar…

Escuchando la tersa y comúnmente persuasiva de Kankuro en el interior de su estudio, el joven Kazekage se abstuvo de fijar su mirada en el rostro de su hermano.

-No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para entrar en mi oficina – le dijo, leyendo todavía el contenido del urgente documento que minutos atrás le habían hecho llegar por medio del fax… y el abogado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su pelirrojo hermano, tan sólo esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia el elegante sofá de terciopelo que había hacia un costado, junto a una de las grandes ventanas...

-Esta casa también es mía así que no necesito de tus permisos hermanito – le retó el castaño, tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá, y desviando entonces su mirada hacia la lámpara de cristal que pendía del techo unos segundos, dándole tiempo al otro de fulminarlo con la mirada mientras él fingía que aquello no le importaba… y dado que de cierta manera estaban peleados, el joven Kazekage no se anduvo con sentimentalismos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kankuro?- cuestionó bruscamente Gaara, conciente de que el castaño estaba ahí por que algo quería de él, y el de ojos avellanas, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, clavó entonces su mirada en las verdes orbes de su hermano y fue directo al punto.

-Temari va a ponerse furiosa cuando se entere que le has mentido y engañado – le dijo sin preocuparse siquiera en ocultar lo divertido que le parecía aquello.

-No se de que hablas – respondió serenamente el pelirrojo, negándose a hablar del asunto que muy a su pesar, sabía que era verdad… y arqueando exageradamente ambas cejas, y ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, el castaño ironizó.

-¡No me digas! ¿Entonces tengo que creerme tu amistad con Matsuri, a quien por cierto, no dejaste hablar en toda la noche? –le dijo con evidente tono de burla y que le ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano, que sin embargo siguió sin comentar nada… – Vamos Gaara, si quieres que yo te lo crea, al menos deberías esforzarte un poquito más – le sugirió abiertamente, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. – Después de todo, no puedes estar con ella todos los días para evitar que te desmienta y todo tu plan se vaya por la borda – le dijo, también sin ahondar más en detalles… y aunque por un segundo creyó que su querido hermano menor iba a mantener la fachada y lo iba a dejar ir, en el momento preciso en que el abogado le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la estancia, el ojiverde repentinamente le habló.

-¿No vas a decirle a Temari?- preguntó desconcertado y al mismo tiempo intrigado, ante lo cual el castaño, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha al saber que el Kazekage había mordido el anzuelo, se medio giró para verlo…

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó, a lo que el pelirrojo, tras unos segundos en silencio, meditando respecto a la pregunta, entrelazó ambas manos y apoyando los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, entornó ligeramente sus ojos y miró con atención a su hermano mayor... después de todo, la actitud de Kankuro estaba intrigándolo.

-Creía que estabas en mi contra – dijo, y antes de que su hermano le respondiera algo, preguntó. -¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Si no mal recuerdo, hace unos meses estabas furioso conmigo – le dijo, y suspirando, el abogado giró completamente para verlo cara a cara, e introduciendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, le respondió…

-Temari me ha pedido que hablara contigo – le confesó. – No le gusta que estemos peleados, y aunque sigo en desacuerdo con lo que sea que estés haciendo en contra de Shikamaru, no voy a hacer nada por evitarlo – le dijo, hablándole en parte con la verdad… y aunque durante unos segundos Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando lo dicho por su hermano, finalmente preguntó.

-¿Por qué? – dijo, y el moreno, esbozando nuevamente su sonrisa, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y le respondió.

-No es mi asunto… además, tarde o temprano, Temari va a enterarse – le dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del Kazekage, el joven abogado se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, satisfecho con lo que había logrado…

.

.

-Entonces, Shikamaru te invitó a salir – repitió en voz baja Tenten, con su atenta mirada fija en los verdes ojos de su cuñada, que elevando la vista al techo, asintió tratando de ignorar en vano la amplia, satisfecha y pícara sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije – le respondió, casi arrepintiéndose de haberle contado aquello a la morena, que sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía, al menos se estaba conteniendo de hacer un alboroto por aquello…

-Y entonces saldrán mañana en la tarde – de nuevo quiso la morena confirmar lo que su amiga había dicho, esperando pacientemente a la reacción de Temari, que echando un vistazo a su alrededor, alejó a su amiga todavía un poco más del pasillo, y de nueva cuenta asintió…

-Sí, mañana a las 2, saldremos a comer a un restaurante que hay cerca de la oficina – volvió a repetirle los detalles a su amiga, a quien volvió a ver a la cara… y al encontrarse todavía con aquella amplia sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes súper emocionados, la rubia no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo fingiéndose tranquila… - Tenten ¿puedes creerlo? A pesar del riesgo que eso implica ¡acepté salir con él! ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?- dijo, mostrándose entre preocupada y alarmada, lo cual hasta cierto punto, dado el asunto que se traía entre manos, era algo completamente normal… y sin embargo la morena, más enfocada en lo que verdaderamente significaba aquello, tratando de calmarla, disminuyó ligeramente su sonrisa, y mirándola con comprensión y un toque de dulzura, le respondió…

-Lo que está pasando amiga es que Shikamaru te gusta, te gusta tanto que sin importar lo que pueda suceder, tú sólo quieres estar con él – le respondió… y aunque la de coletas se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo mirando a su amiga a la cara, unos pocos segundos después, bufó con molestia y lo negó.

-Por favor Tenten, no seas absurda – le dijo, rechazando por completo aquella idea, y sin embargo su amiga, que conocía demasiado bien a Temari, insistió sabiendo que aunque en ese momento se negara a reconocer sus sentimientos, tarde o temprano iba a acabar aceptándolos…

-¡Pero si no es ningún absurdo!– le dijo, muy segura de si misma, y sin embargo, antes de poder agregar algo, al escuchar ambas los pasos en el pasillo, de inmediato guardaron silencio y miraron al otro lado del comedor en donde Kankuro apareció…

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó el muchacho entrando en la sala, mirando tranquilo a su novia que sonrió y se levantó de la silla en que estaba para camina hasta él…

-Claro – le dijo, y la rubia también se levantó.

-Vayan con cuidado – les dijo, y su hermano haciendo una seña con la mano que indicaba que él la llamaría después, los vio marcharse en silencio, antes de volver a sentarse en su silla, y comenzar a jugar con los restos de la natilla que durante la cena no se había podido terminar, dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que Tenten había dicho, pero negándose a aceptarlo una vez más…

Después de todo, a ella no podía gustarle en serio ese vago… ¿verdad?

.

.

Respondiendo distraídamente uno de los crucigramas que se había encontrado en el periódico a la mañana siguiente, Matsuri, sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio que fungía como su oficina y como la recepción de la dirección general de embajadas de Konoha, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su superiora.

Aquello era, por supuesto, su deber y obligación: a final de cuentas era una empleada más en aquel lugar… y sin embargo, tras la cena de la noche anterior a la que había sido invitada, la chica de cabellera castaña sentía que había dado un paso más en cuanto a su relación con la jefa, lo cual sin duda le brindaba ciertas esperanzas referentes a su vida personal que la tenían comiendo ansias…

Después de todo, durante los casi cinco años que tenía trabajando como asistente personal de Sabaku No Temari, la joven de cabellera castaña había soñado frecuentemente que, al igual que la anterior embajadora de Konoha en Suna -es decir la señorita Tenten-, ella se ganaba la confianza absoluta de su superiora, y tras convertirse en íntimas amigas, la rubia le permitía salir con el mismísimo Kazekage, quien por supuesto, había cautivado y robado el corazón de la asistente desde el primer momento en que lo vio…

Y aunque hasta el momento, la relación que sostenía la jovencita con su jefa era puramente laboral, dando por buena señal la invitación de la noche anterior, la ansiosa chica esperaba que a partir de ese momento la situación cambiara para mejor…

Sino, ¿por qué su jefa la habría invitado a aquella cena tan especial?, se preguntó como por centésima vez la ansiosa muchacha mientras esperaba, y sin embargo, antes de que en su mente se formulara de nuevo la respuesta que ella misma se había preparado entusiasmada, el timbre del ascensor de escuchó, y ella, dejando de inmediato el crucigrama, se puso rápidamente de pie, dispuesta a saludar con su mejor sonrisa a su jefa… que sin embargo no apareció en el elevador…

-Shikamaru san – no pudo evitar balbucear sorprendida, parpadeando incluso un par de veces más como para comprobar que su presencia en la oficina a aquellas horas era realidad… y como el muchacho no desapareció mientras le saludaba y avanzaba, recobrando la compostura, tomó el fajo correspondiente de papeles y se lo tendió. – Su café estará listo en unos minutos más, no lo esperaba tan temprano – le dijo a modo de disculpa por no tenerle también la taza de café de siempre lista, y sin embargo el muchacho, sin darle importancia, asintió.

-Descuida, vendré por él después – le dijo, recibiendo los papeles, y tras echar un rápido vistazo a la oficina de la jefa, volvió de nueva cuenta su oscura mirada a la muchacha a quien le pidió un favor. – Cuando llegue Temari, ¿podrías decirle que aún no he llegado? Yo me encargaré de visitarla después – le pidió, y la muchacha gentilmente asintió.

-Por supuesto, pierda cuidado – dijo, y tras pronunciar un agradecimiento, el embajador de Konoha tranquilamente se marchó a su oficina, dejando nuevamente a solas a la asistente, que con curiosidad notó que el joven Shikamaru estaba actuando extraño…

Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que el pelinegro llegaba tan temprano a la embajada… y sin embargo, antes incluso de que pudiera formular siquiera una sola hipótesis, el timbre del elevador nuevamente se escuchó y la jovencita vio aparecer a su jefa, quien nada más poner un pie fuera del elevador, tranquilamente la saludó.

-Buenos días Matsuri, ¿tenemos pendientes para hoy? – la jefa preguntó, encaminándose directamente hacia su oficina, y la asistente, cayendo en cuenta demasiado tarde que Sabaku no Temari ya se encontraba ahí, con torpeza tomó el fajo de papeles pendientes y la siguió.

-Únicamente la reunión de las 11 con la embajadora de Oto, la señorita Karin – le recordó eficientemente, y la ojiverde, recibiendo los papeles, asintió.

-Entonces puedes retirarte, por favor que nadie me moleste mientras ella está aquí – le pidió, y aunque la castaña estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y agregar algo más, al escuchar el teléfono de su escritorio sonar, rápidamente asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Trabajo es trabajo – sabiamente se recordó a sí misma la muchacha, dejando pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a su jefa por la invitación de la noche anterior, y aunque ciertamente no le causaba la menor gracia el que la hubiera interrumpido justamente cuando estaba por armarse de valor, modulando su voz para sonar lo más amable posible, descolgó el teléfono y contestó. -Dirección General de Embajadas en Suna, ¿en qué puedo servirle? – dijo con tono cordial, y sin embargo, la voz que escuchó al otro lado, inmediatamente la desubicó…

-¿Matsuri? Buenos días, habla Gaara – le escuchó hablar con total claridad… y la castaña, sintiendo repentinamente las piernas como de gelatina y el rostro azorado, abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces antes de poder volver a hablar…

-Ga… ga… ¿Gaara sama? – repitió incrédula, y el muchacho, al otro lado de la línea, confirmó.

-Si, quería invitarte a comer esta tarde, ¿puedes? – dijo el muchacho, usando su tono de voz serio de siempre… y sin embargo la muchacha, mucho más emocionada, aceptó de una manera tan efusiva que hasta al Kazekage le pareció que la muchacha no cabía en sí de felicidad…

-¡Sí, sí, por supuesto, sería todo un honor – dijo la castaña, conteniéndose apenas para no gritar…

Y el pelirrojo desde su oficina, masajeándose ligeramente el entrecejo, le prometió que pasaría por ella poco antes de las dos, mientras se recordaba mentalmente a sí mismo que aquel encuentro sería un pequeño sacrificio para no levantar sospechas en su hermana, sobre la amistad que se suponía que mantenía con Matsuri…

* * *

_Y aunque me excedí un poquito en cuanto al tamaño que se supone que tendría éste capitulo, estoy segura de que ustedes mis lectores me lo agradecerán, porque siempre quieren que escriba mas y más, jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, no saliéndonos del tema díganme, ¿qué les pareció la continuación?_

_Personalmente, mi parte favorita fue a inicio del capítulo, esa en donde hay interacción de Temari y Shikamaru, y él finalmente la invita a salir…_

_En fin, de antemano agradezco a todos los que leen el favor de su atención, les deseo un muy buen fin de semana, cuídense mucho, nos leemos después! nOn_


End file.
